


The Badger, Stag and Doe

by GryffindorTom



Series: Grimmauld Place Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Albus Potter asks his mom, Ginny Weasley, about why her necklace was in the shape of a badger, stag and doe, so the trio of Harry, Ginny and Susan decide to tell him a story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been sitting on my Hard Drive for over 10 months, near enough finished at the time, but unpublished. I remember when I wrote this I was under the influence of about three pints of cider and a pint of Carling. I have cleared up the spelling mistakes that had happened at the time and rebuilt some of the links that were within.

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**15** **th** **July 2012**

Albus Severus Potter was a curious child, curious for someone who was six years old. While he was sitting with his mother, listening to her reading the tale of the Three Brothers, he saw something that caught his attention. Turning to Ginny Potter, his mother, he reached for her necklace.

"What's that?" he asked, stroking the badger, stag and doe that the necklace was in the shape of.

"The doe is my Patronus, the badger is your mommy Susan's and the stag is your Father's" she said, taking the necklace off so Albus could touch it. "Your Father was taught it by Teddy's Father, back when he was at Hogwarts. I learnt how to do it because someone special taught me."

"Who?" he asked, stroking the doe, looking at Ginny, confirming what she thought, a spitting image of her husband, "Who was it that taught you?"

"Let me tell you a story my dear." Ginny said, tucking the six-year-old Albus into bed, not noticing that Harry was at the door, watching her, "Once upon a time there was an evil wizard called Voldemort, who was wanting to rule our world. But one day he went to kill a family. Most of all though, he wanted to stop someone who threatened him."

"Who was that?" Albus asked, "Was it another bad man?"

"No. It was someone who would grow up to be kind and loving" Ginny said, lying on the bed next to her son, "Someone who ended up having three beautiful boys, and two lovely daughters."

"Anyway, this bad man called Voldemort was scary, scary enough to come into this family's house where he did something bad." Harry said, walking into the bedroom. Ginny looked at him, noticing the tear in his eye, "He killed the Mother and the Father, but when he tried to kill the baby, he couldn't."

"Do you know who the baby was?" Albus asked Ginny and Harry, "Was it someone famous?"

"I know who was," Ginny told her son, "Your Father knows him quite well too. It was someone called Harry Potter, or as the story called him, The Boy Who Lived. When people heard about it they celebrated, celebrated because little Harry Potter had stopped the bad wizard."

"Anyway, a few years later, a little girl called Ginny Weasley was in bed with her mother, asking for a story." Harry said, watching Ginny get comfortable, "A choice was given, The All Girl Quidditch Team or The Boy Who Lived. Now that little girl was restless and asked if she could be told both. So that night, the girl was told about the story about The Boy Who Lived and dreamt of him every night."

"Suddenly one day he popped up in the middle of Platform 9 and 10 at Kings Cross, asking the little girl's mother how to get onto the platform. So the mother took the little girl and The Boy Who Lived and took them onto Platform 9 3/4." Ginny said, a tear falling at the memory, "That girl's mother is your Nanny Weasley."

"The little girl was too young to go to Hogwarts that year, but the next year she came, and she was so shy!" Harry said, remembering that year, "The first time I went to your Nanny Weasley's house, I remember that your mom went eek, disappeared and then at the meal table put her elbow in the butter jar!"

"Harry!" Ginny scolded, remembering the incident in question and the embarrassment that she had been in at the time. "Anyway, if I may continue, a few years later, The Boy Who Lived set up a club called Dumbledore's Army, because the Defence teacher was not very good at her job!"

"That's where I learnt how to do a Patronus, same as your mommy Susan." Ginny said, reaching for her wand, "The words _Expecto Patronum_ , and a happy thought, one which was formed of a happy thought that contains love would do it."

The doe, produced by Ginny as she non-verbally cast the charm, went over and lay next the stag which had walked in that her husband, Harry had cast, along with a Badger that had approached it from the hallway, Susan Bones coming up behind it having tucked her daughter Amelia in to bed. The three patroni, Susan's badger, Ginny's doe and Harry's stag were all looking at each other affectionately.

"Anyway, a few years later, the evil Voldemort came to Hogwarts and started the Battle of Hogwarts, and with the help of your Uncle Ronald and Aunt Hermione, with Uncle Neville and your Mother, Auntie Luna and help from other friends and family, we defeated Voldemort forever." Ginny said, looking at Susan to finish the story

"Then following the defeat of the evil Voldemort, daddy found out that he had to marry your mommy Susan, the niece of your grandad Padfoot's former girlfriend at Hogwarts, as he granddad Padfoot was supposed to marry your Great Aunt Amelia, but didn't." Susan said, hoisting Albus up in her arms so she could take him to his bedroom, ready for bed. "Then years later, a very good little boy called Albus was born, making all three of his parents proud."

"And that's when the Chosen One became mine and mommy Susan's" Ginny said, standing up and cuddling Harry, "Because the Stag helped the Doe and Badger become happy, once and for ever."

"Night mommy, night daddy." Albus said, held in Susan's arms, kissing Ginny on the cheek and hugging Harry. "Night night."


End file.
